WA2000
The WA2000 (Walther 2000) is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In game Campaign The WA2000 can be found during Loose Ends, in the weapons cache in the basement of the Estate, with a Thermal Scope. This can be very useful for taking out the ghillie snipers while getting to the LZ. It can also be found on dead ghillie snipers at the ambush or in The Enemy Of My Enemy. It is housed in the Museum level as well, sans the attachments. Spec Ops It can be found in Estate Takedown in the Weapons Cache in the Estate basement, with a Thermal Scope. It is also used by enemy ghillie snipers in Hidden. Multiplayer The WA2000 is unlocked at level 36 in multiplayer. It is very similar to the Dragunov from Call of Duty 4, as it does the exact same damage and does not receive any benefits from Stopping Power if unsilenced due to its damage multipliers, with the obvious exceptions being when shooting at enemies who have already taken damage or when firing through thin materials. When used with either both a silencer and Stopping Power or with neither a silencer nor Stopping power, the WA2000 can kill in one hit from the chest up. Its low recoil makes it a popular choice in both of these categories. Excluding the M14 EBR, the WA2000 has the lowest recoil among the sniper rifles in multiplayer. There is a glitch in the reload system for the WA2000, sometimes if all six bullets are fired, the moment the magazine is pulled out of the gun, one can reload cancel as opposed to waiting until the magazine is back in the gun. This cuts the reload time in half. Any player that uses the WA2000 should note that it has the slowest weapon switch time of any gun in the game. It is generally advisable to switch to a different weapon in situations where a sniper is at risk of being forced into close quarters combat. Its hip-fire accuracy is also very poor, even with Steady Aim. For this reason, Extended mags are only useful for Last-Resort spraying with the WA2000, or when the player is expected to encounter large groups of enemies at once, or in a short space of time. Tips and Tricks Since the WA2000 has the slowest switch time of any gun in the game, it would be advised to use Sleight of Hand to increase the amount of time to reload so that you wont need to swich weapons. It would also be advised not to put a silencer on the WA2000. It greatly weakens the gun usually requiring at least two shots to kill an enemy. An FMJ can also help out the gun. If you use SitRep then the FMJ will allow you to easily destroy enemy explosives in buildings, killing anyone near them.(Note that the FMJ does not increase damage but increases the amount of damage given from being shot through walls or other objects). Some of the best maps to use the WA2000 are Afghan, Wasteland, Overgrown, Estate, Bailout, Highrise, Terminal, etc. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:Wa2000 6.png|The WA2000 Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Trivia * There is a fingerprint visible on the upper left-hand side of the stock. It is easiest to see with Urban Camouflage but can be seen with all camouflages. * When the default scope is attached when picked up, the player will open the lens cap to reveal the "Mr. Yuk" sticker. * Like the FAMAS, the WA2000 also has a bipod folded on the side of the gun, this is easiest to see from 1st person view. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bullpup-Configurated